


I'm Fine

by ameliariley



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depressing, Dream Smp, Happy, Okay Ending, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, dream team, punz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliariley/pseuds/ameliariley
Summary: I'm fine for now
Kudos: 1





	I'm Fine

I'm doing fine. I'm eating right. I've been keeping up with school. I'm actually doing better than I thought. I'm doing fine. Still not happy or feeling great but I think I'm doing fine. My parents said they’d buy me Punz merch for my birthday gift (: I've really gotten into watching Punz. I enjoy his streams and I feel calm when I watch him. Also found out my older sister wouldn't accept me if I was trans and/or gay, that's amazing since my younger sister has started questioning her gender identity, and I'm finally able to say I'm pansexual. I no longer want to stay in bed every day, I want to go outside or hang out with friends. I've been okay lately and I'm happy about it. My only question is when is this going to end? I'm fine now but how long till I go back to that place. The place where I don't eat and sleep all day. The place where I fail classes and struggle to even attend school. The place where if I'm there I'm not happy ever. The place where if I'm there I don't want to be alive I'm want to be done with this world. This place is somewhere I stay for a long period of time and I can't get out no matter how hard I try. I hate it there. I hate being there but no matter how hard I try to stay out I always end back there. for now, I'm fine. I want to enjoy the time I have been fine cause I don't know how long it's going to last. So I'm fine.

(:


End file.
